


Late Night Derping

by Shortkicks99



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortkicks99/pseuds/Shortkicks99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave comes home late from a gig. John derps with him. Fluffiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Derping

“Jooooohn…” Dave calls from the front door. John is sitting at the pseudo-kitchen’s table, his nose stuffed in his hefty biology book. With finals rapidly approaching, both college students have been up to their knees in paper work, books, and caffeinated drinks. 

John’s bright blue eyes dart up towards the threshold. He had been waiting for his boyfriend to return from a gig in the early morning. John rises from his squeaky chair and stretches his arms above his head. 

“Hey,” he replies as he lets out a yawn.

Dave drops his keys and shades to the floor, kicks off his ratty converses, and lays down face-first on the tan carpet.

“Ughhh,” he lets out a long groan only to be muffled by the soft flooring. 

John stifles a giggle. He really shouldn’t be amused by Dave’s suffering. Instead he slides onto the floor in front of Dave and rests his chin on his palms, supported by his elbows.

“That bad, huh?” John inquires. He knows Dave always has to deal with drunken party goers during his late shifts. He always comes home and throws at least ten numbers in the trash.

“I’m so done,” he states as he starts hitting his head against the ground. 

“I’m sorry…” John’s voice trails and he twists Dave’s platinum blond locks around his slender fingers.

“Hmmm….” Dave hums. He always melts when John toys with his hair.

“C’mon.” John picks himself off the floor, “let’s go to bed.”

Another groan escapes from Dave. He’s deadest on not moving. 

“I swear I’ll drag you. Now get up, woman.” 

Dave throws his arms out in front of him on the floor. 

John rolls his eyes. “Fiiiine,” he draws out.

Taking Dave by the wrists, John pulls him out of the entry, past the kitchen, and halfway into their bedroom, which is coated in a layer of wires and discarded clothing. 

“You’re doing the rest on your own.” John proclaims while he pokes Dave’s side with his big toe.

“It’s not worth it,” he responds, his face still buried in the carpet. 

“Are you saying you don’t want to cuddle?”

Dave only groans again.

“Fine, you big baby.” John sticks out his tongue, although Dave won’t see it.

Already clothed in sleepwear, John flops onto the bed and curls up in the comforter.

“Goodnight, Dave.”

Grunt.

About half an hour passes until John almost succumbs to sleep. Before he is able, he feels the mattress dip as the weight of another sits on the bed. Arms wrap around John’s waist and pull him close, John’s back hitting the other’s chest. Dave’s nose nuzzles into John’s thick, dark hair and Dave sweetly kisses the back of his ear.

“Goodnight, Egderp.”

A soft smile conjures on John’s lips.

“Love you, Dave,” he says groggily.

“Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez, okay. I got bored at school and this kind of happened, but I thought it was pretty cute so here you go. The reason this started was because I left my main Dave/John fanfic at home and I'm going to post that later. So if any of you are interested, a semi-long Dave/John is coming from me probably within the next month :) Thanks for reading!  
> My tumblr- http://the-wanton-mistress-of-the-night.tumblr.com/


End file.
